White Day Awkwardness
by Kaitou Sai
Summary: A short special based out of "The Hero and the Damsel." Yagi Hana has a crush on a boy and she confessed to him on Valentine's Day. Now she is spending White Day thinking her feelings won't be reciprocated, that is until she is surprised by her certain someone.


White Day. Just another day of school, nothing special. I'm heading in, like I always do, with my father in tow beside me. I woke up and prepared for the day, brushing my teeth, fixing up my hair into pig-tails, putting on my U.A. uniform, just like every other day. I left the house with my dad at the same time to head to school, as usual. Other people just don't get that it's like any other day. They get all caught up in the love and showing affection as they hold hands and walk down the street, snuggled against each other as if it were bitter cold.

It's still just another day. Just another…A sigh left my lips as I walked along, my father behind me with his heavy footfalls. I wasn't going to fool myself, just like the couples all around me, this was important to me too because this was the first year I had given chocolate to a boy. Romance was in the air and even I knew that. Perhaps I was getting too hopeful though, I shouldn't really expect anything from him. It's unfair to him.

I continued to walk forward, staring down at the ground in contemplation. The gray color of the concrete my primary focus until I heard the deep voice of my father behind me. "Something wrong Sunflower?"

My focus remained on the ground, but irritation was certainly bubbling as my staring at the concrete I was walking on devolved into glaring. "I'm fine Dad."

It was times like these I was fortunate to have unruly golden hair as it perfectly shrouded my face from my father's prying eyes. I didn't want him to see my expression. Last thing I needed was the Number One Hero bitching at me about not dating and staying focused on my studies to be a hero. I didn't even want to be a stupid hero. Either way, best to just ignore him. I went back to my staring contest with the ground, now starting to take notice of the small plants and grass growing in the cracks.

I suppose my father wasn't as dense as I gave him credit to be as I felt a hand grab my shoulder and squeeze it gently for me to stop. I did as such and turned to see the tall, lanky, slender form of my father standing there. His piercing blue eyes fixated on me. "Hana, my Sunflower, you can always talk to me. What's got you so upset?"

I grit my teeth as I stared at the form of my once great and impressive father. Now merely a shadow of his former self…and to think he…no. No today. I shook my head, my pig-tails swaying back and forth as I turned on my heel to continue on my path to school. "It's nothing Dad, God…"

My pace was steady, but as I kept walking, the sound of my father's footsteps behind me had stopped. I paused, halting in my tracks to listen. I thought he had been following me, and that's when the liquid-like cough met my ears. Shit! I turned back around to run towards my father and ensure he was okay. He glanced down at me, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. I could see the trickle of blood coming from the corner of his lips as he glanced down at me. "You're jumpy today."

I scoffed and turned again, quickly, my hair lifting a bit at the twirl. "Mom would kill me if you got hurt."

"Yes…your mother does overreact and get a bit…aggressive." I could hear the drippings of my father's affection for my mother. An affection I never understood. However, the sound made me think of my crush…speaking to me with the same tone…or maybe about me. I wonder if he talks about me at all.

"Dad…how did you get Mom to like you?" It was a simple question. Perhaps hearing that might give me ideas of how to impress my crush.

"Well, to be honest I'm not entirely sure myself. Your mother never thanked me for saving her life. She was always rather feisty and fierce with her words. She has a sharp tongue. I never really understood why your mother chose me, or why she chose to stay." I gave a curt nod at the end of my father's tale, deciding to continue my path to school, my father following behind me once more. "Why do you ask, Sunflower?"

"No…N-No reason." I shrugged it off. Again, didn't really need him butting into anything.

"Yagi Hana Kiseki." Firm voice. All Might's deep tone. The intimidating one my father rarely used with me. He grabbed my shoulder and nearly spun me around. I stumbled, bumping into him and stepping back awkwardly as I clutched my bag. "You are just starting high school to become a hero, focus on your studies."

"Ha?" I tilted my head, giving a bit of a glare up to him. "Are you serious?! Dad! I'm fifteen!" What a stupid…I threw my arms in the air, pushing myself away from him. "I can have a life Dad!" With that simple remark, I left. Leaving my father behind. Would I receive Hell from my mother for this, probably, but at the moment, I didn't rightly care. Stupid.

I heard my named called after me, but once I approached the entrance to U.A., the shouting of my name from the booming vocals of my father ceased, and I made my way inside the school campus, chancing a short glance to my watch to check the time. Early. Perfect, I had time.

I made my way inside, forgetting completely about my father by this point. He would go off to find his stupid disciple and 'train' him. Stupid asshat kid…dumb, stupid fuck. Anyway, more important matters! With my father utterly distracted and out of my hair, I could sneak up to the third-year classrooms to do some spying before class. I was early enough.

Making my way up the stairs, I started my trek to the third-year classrooms, particularly, his. The door was closed, which wasn't a problem, I wasn't going to just burst inside…just maybe peek through the window. I went to the door and peek inside, seeing all the different third-year students with all their different Quirks and personalities. Each was talking with their own distinct friend groups, that's when the gentle laugh rang out. His laugh. A smile broke across my face as I looked around the room to find the source of the laughter, him.

My eyes feel upon the dark hair student who was his friend, and then on him. Sitting there, laughing and enjoying himself as he chatted with his friend. He looked like he was having a good morning. I couldn't imagine him not having a good day or a good anything. I couldn't help grinning as I watched him. He was so…wonderful. However, not a moment after I had caught sight of him and enjoyed myself in watching him as a piece of eye candy, did his eyes glance past his friend and catch mine.

Panic flooded me. Absolute panic. Our eyes met! He saw me! I immediately bolted from the door, pushing myself away from it with force as I stumbled to run from the third-year rooms down to the first-year rooms. I gripped the strap of my bag as I ran, panting and stumbling as I heard a door open behind me and the sound of someone calling. Shit! Just…Just keep running.

I did. I kept running forward, barreling at the top speed I could go as I veered past a corner and hand to push myself off the wall I had nearly slammed into as I gave a quick glance over my shoulder. Nothing. Perhaps I was in the–

I ran into something solid, hard, and tall, knocking me onto the floor with a power I wasn't expecting. I fell flat on my ass, my bag yanking me further down as it hit the ground along with me. As I placed a hand to my head, shaking my head in a poor attempt to reacclimate myself, I heard…his voice. "Hey! I thought I wouldn't catch up to you. You shouldn't run in the hallway!" I glanced up, heat rising to my cheeks as I blushed at the hand he offered me to help me up.

Trembling, I took his hand as he helped me up and I dusted myself off, adjusting my skirt to be appropriate and proper. "S-S-Sorry T-T-T-Togata…" I kept my eyes down, avoiding even looking up at him. Embarrassment was all around me, how did I speak? How should I speak?! What do I say?!

"You okay? You seem a bit red." He pointed to my face and I caught sight of his hand. Quickly I moved my head down so my hair would hide me in a shield of liquid sun. After a moment, he didn't say anything, he just watched me. Then I heard his laugh once more. "You're interesting! Oh! Before I forget, can you look up a minute?"

Could I chance it? It was him…I could chance that. I glanced up awkwardly and peeked past my hair. "Y-Yes…T-T-Togata?"

Togata held out his hand to me, but it wasn't empty. In his hand were two ribbons. Two…white ribbons. I stared at them and then at him as he grinned brightly as he pointed to his head. "It's for your hair! A repayment! You gave me chocolate yeah? Here!" He handed me the ribbons, nearly shoving them into me. I took them, a flush red overcoming my face.

Before I even had a chance to give him a thank you, he was off to class, waving to me as he left. I panicked as he started to leave. Come on! I had to say something coherent. "H-H-Hana!"

Togata peered over his shoulder and gave a thumbs up to me. "See you around Hana!" With that he left to go to class. I, on the other hand, ran as fast as my weak and shaking legs would carry me to the teacher's offices. I burst through the door, ran straight to the lanky figure sitting at their desk working on paperwork, and flung myself against them.

There was a choking cough as the man caught me in a worry and hugged me close to him, "Hana! Sunflower, are you all right?!"

I hid my face against him. "I'm not going to class, I want to go home! I can't face today!"

"H-H-Hana? Did something happen?" I could feel my father stroking my hair as his other moved away from me, probably to wipe the blood I had no doubt made him cough up when I launched myself at him. I shook my head, I needed to collect myself. Calm. Cool. I released him and stood up, rubbing my face aggressively. My father sat properly, worriedly putting his hand on my forearm. "Sunflower?"

I shook my head. "F-Fine Dad. Sorry, just…overwhelmed by something." I glanced away and coughed awkwardly into my fist that wasn't clutching the ribbons. "Anyway…see you later Dad."

My father released my arm and I left the office, apologizing for my outburst and my rushed and hurried nature that may have caused panic. From there, I made my way to my classroom, staying focused on my classes, and attempting to focus on nothing else.

Once I entered the room, I was greeted by my two friends Tetsutetsu and Kendou. I smiled at them both, but I couldn't help the goofy expression. Kendou immediately picked up as she smirked at me. "Something good happened, didn't it?"

I nodded and held up the ribbons I had gotten from Togata. Kendou nodded as Tetsutetsu grinned brightly and yelled. "Awesome! You did it! Congrats!"

Kendou sighed with a shake of her head as she smacked him. "Keep it down Tetsu." She turned her attention to me and perked up a bit. "Shall we get those ribbons in your hair Hana, wear them with pride?"

I nodded with a bright grin, one I don't think I had ever worn on my face before as Kendou guided me to my seat and helped me put the white ribbons in my hair. My first White Day gift from someone other than my father. Things…were starting to look up. Perhaps not everything about being a hero student at U.A. was such a bad thing, it did seem to have some quality perks. Such as two white ribbons from the boy I like…as a White Day gift…just for me. Thank you…Togata Mirio.


End file.
